Typical plastic bags with slider or zip lock style closures are generally manufactured as airtight as far as solids and powders are concerned, and are generally leak proof as well. These style plastic bags, however, offer little resistance to opening by young children. With the adoption of legalized marijuana use by many states, prescription drugs, medicines, important documents and a variety of other products that need to be kept out of the reach of young children, there is a need to provide slider or zip lock style plastic bags that are also child proof.